


Blackear's Betrayal

by HolographicGay



Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicGay/pseuds/HolographicGay





	Blackear's Betrayal

Up until that day, Blackpaw had believed that becoming an apprentice, and eventually a warrior was going to be the days that change his life the most. He hadn’t guessed it was going to the the day a she-cat with long and shiny silver hair, with a gaze that made it feel as if it was the middle of greenleaf even when ice and snow covered all the land around, laughing at him the banks for the river after he had skidded into the slimy banks after a tumble down the muddy and slippery rocks. Looking up, covered in mud and fur sticking at odd angles, at this cat he barely knew, with her nose crinkled and eyes squeezed shut as she tried to keep from falling over from her own laughter, the pieces of his life seemed to click together. He didn’t get her name. 

* * *

At this time, he had recently become an apprentice, he only knew the names of a select few of the warriors, his parents, and those he had been in the nursery with. Not because he didn’t care, but really, he hadn’t cared much, he would eventually learn all his clanmate’s name, but some would die and some more would be born so it wasn’t all that important as it was always changing. That’s why his friends kept on ribbing him when he starting asking them if they knew the mystery she-cats name. Blackpaw knew she was an apprentice, having noticed her one night, asleep in a nest in the apprentice den, so he knew she was a ‘paw’, but that didn’t mean much.

“Come on, Blackpaw. We’ve all seen her, she’s so far out of your league I actually feel bad for you.” Cypruspaw said, jabbing Blackpaw’s side with a paw.

“Yeah. I heard there's already a warrior she’s getting cozy with. Guess you forgot she like four moons older than us.”

A sound of disbelief escaped Balckpaw, “No way. You guys are full of fox-dung. I mean she was pretty nice looking, but no way.” 

The group turned to look at the topic of the hour, or whenever Blackpaw was around, the topic of every time of the day. 

Reedpaw snarked out, “See. They’re even sharing tongues. You can’t beat that. They were in the nursery at the same time. Bet their moms are already coming up with their kit names.”

Blackpaw’s expression sours and he turned back, “Whatever, not like I cared. All I was trying to do was figure out her name. Y’all are just a bunch of pieces of crowfood and making fun of it.” He felt a reassuring brush against his side, one of the cats beside him brushing their pelt against his, and he jerked away, drawing in tighter to himself.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean anything ‘bout it… Her names Mistypaw.”Cypruspaw said guilt apparent as his ears flattened.

Blackpaw reached up and batted at the other, “Now who’s acting like the last piece of fresh kill was eaten… Let’s go see if there’s something to do. I’m getting tired of waiting around. Goldengaze has been teaching me all sorts of things about hunting, and I bet I’ve already passed you guys so far in skills!”

Cypruspaw was quick to his paws, tail already twitching. “Oh really? That sounds like a challenge.”

“Come on you two. Not everything's a challenge. Can’t we just take a break and enjoy things without making a competition of it,” whined Reedpaw. 

Blackpaw stood as well, starting his way to the camp exit. Laughing at Reedpaw’s unwillingness, “You’re just upset cause you always lose. Let's go.”


End file.
